


A Walk In the Park

by W0ND3R (Lira_0_0_waterfall)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Hate to Love, I'm Bad At Summaries, Misunderstandings, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira_0_0_waterfall/pseuds/W0ND3R
Summary: Grey eyes. A feline smile. Fate has a funny way of bringing people together, doesn't it?-This summary is trash. Also, this is just to see if anyone is actually interested in this story.
Relationships: Charlotte Manns/Leo Nivarnes, Charlotte Manns/Sandra Whiler, Leo Nivarnes/ Timothee Abott, Leo Nivarnes/Hannah Nivarnes, Leo Nivarnes/Vi Landrance





	A Walk In the Park

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAh! This here be my first fic. Please be gentle. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

DING DING DING~GOOD MORNING~WAPAPAPOWWAPAPAPAPOW~GOOD MORNING~WAPAPOWWAPAPAPA~it’s a beautiful da- She groans, abruptly turning off what she believes to be the most annoying alarm to ever exist. 

“Good morning sweets. Your dad’s still asleep, but I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy 19th birthday!” Her mom whisper-shouted, pride evident on her face. “Now, get dressed Charlotte, I need you to walk the dog before you go to work.”

“Yes ma’am,” Charlotte saluted her mother, causing her to scowl and walk away, mumbling something about breakfast. Stretching, Charlotte groaned walking toward her closet.  
“Oh, and Char?”  
“Yeah mom.”

“Make sure you take your suppressants and look good today...y-your father and I have some important news!”

“Ok ok, just let me get dressed,” she said, clearly missing the weight in her mother’s words that were covered only by her bright smile and attitude. Charlotte never cared much about being an omega, she felt like it shouldn't change or define who she was or wanted to be, and didn’t let those who discriminated on omegas bring her down. She even managed to get a job, even if she left out the part about her being an omega. Popping 2 suppressants and some water in her mouth, Charlotte chose to wear a simple dark red dress that went just below her knees, one of her favorites, that went well to complement her tan skin and dark curly hair. She grabbed a fluffy caramel-colored cardigan and deciding her hair was too wild to wear down, she put it in a neat low bun. Wendy, a chaotic german shepherd, lept towards Charlotte when she saw her grab a pair of flip flops and hop down the stairs towards a small table near the door, where a black leash was kept. She grabbed her keys and opened the door, barely missing a reprimand from her mother about ‘ruining such a cute outfit with those raggedy flip flops.’ Crossing the street Charlotte followed the bounding german shepherd toward a park that was only 5 minutes away.

She walked along the rocky path, hand gripping the leash by instinct alone. It was a beautiful morning, the sun just barely peeking through the trees, birds singing to the start of a new day. Well, the morning would have been beautiful if another dog hadn’t appeared out of nowhere just ahead of them. Wendy went berserk, nearly pulling off Charlotte’s arm to greet the new occupant of the park. Charlotte lost a flip flop in the struggle cringing as the rocks dug into her bare flesh.

“Hey, are you okay?” Charlotte looked up to see-Jesus, that jawline, that figure- grey eyes looking down at her with concern.

“Yeah, you're fine-I-I mean, I’m fine,” she stumbled over her words internally screeching over her inability to say a simple sentence.

The tall stranger paused for a second, before a slow, feline smile spread across his face.  
“Glad to hear it. Think you could get your dog though? My Bisky seems to be a little distressed.”  
He wasn’t wrong. Wendy loomed over the Yorkie, smelling his rear like she suspected he was smuggling something suspicious.  
“Oh, yeah totally, sorry about that,” she chuckled nervously, pulling Wendy back to her side when she realized he was still staring at her. Was it hot? Gosh, why’d she bring this stupid cardigan?  
He stepped a little closer bringing his face toward her ear. “Get along now, Ms. Charlotte. Don’t want a bird grabbing up your flip flop.”  
She jerked back, face going a deeper shade of red than her dress. She squeaked a goodbye and practically ran over to where her flip flop was, feeling eyes blazing holes into her back. Who was that man? How did he know her name?! And why did he have to smell so damn good!?!?  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
After getting back home Charlotte got a congratulatory hug from her father and found out that her mom had called her work and told them she was feeling sick. It was odd, but Charlotte decided to take advantage of her free time by lazing around eating the birthday cake her mom made and catching up on the latest episodes of the show she had recently been binge-watching. When she was finally on the last episode, a knock sounded on her door. She groaned, pushing Wendy off her leg and walking to the door.  
“Hey, what’s up?” Charlotte asked, knowing it was important if they came to her room directly rather than calling for her, especially if they were coming together.

“Hey Char, how’s your foot?” Her father asked, eyeing her botched patch up job suspiciously. 

“It’s fine dad, it stopped hurting after I walked back home.” she walked back over to her bed and sat down, proving there was no limp. Her mom and dad walked over, her mom sitting down and father standing right next to her, hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m gonna come right out and say it, Char. Your father and I have found a good alpha for you, and today is the day he comes to pick you up. He should be here within the next hour. W-we thought it would be better to keep it a secret since we knew how much you enjoyed your freedom and wanted you to have as much of it as you could get. You know we love you and that we hate to see you go, but your father is a beta and I’m an omega. The longest the state would let us hold out was a year before they started warning us that they would pick a suitor of their own if we didn’t choose by your 19th birthday.”

Charlotte was speechless. And they weren’t wrong. Having a beta as a father and omega as a mother meant that once she was over the age of 18, she needed to find an alpha to ‘look after her’. She questioned her parents' decision to take away her choice, wanted to scream and cry and run as far and as fast as she could from all this, from them, from her soon to be alpha. But instead, she took in a shuddering breath and gave her parents a weak smile.  
“I understand. Thank you for the last 19 wonderful years of my life. Now if you wouldn’t mind… I have some packing to do.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

40 minutes later and Charlotte had packed as much as she could carry into her two suitcases and backpack, hoping that this alpha would let her bring so much from her soon to be past life. Walking out of her room with the luggage, She hears voices talking downstairs. She ambles down to find familiar grey eyes and silky black hair-that jawline, it can’t be- accompanied by a tight black button-up and dress pants. Well, that explained how the creep knew her name, and that was quite the level up from the grey sweats he wore earlier, though they WERE a close second-  
“Charlotte, meet Leo Nivarnes, your soon to be alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just putting this out there to see if the prompt is good and if anyone wants to keep reading my garbage :) Toodles!


End file.
